A Father's Worry
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Where was Poseidon when he found out his son had fallen into Tartarus? How did he feel exactly? Who was there to help him cope? What was his actual reaction? Read to find out! I promise the story is better than this crappy summary.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Would you shut up already?!" Mars yelled at Athena. "My head hurts enough without you constantly talking and nagging."

Athena's form flickered as she crossed her arms and frowned. "Well no one else seems to be worried about my daughter. Of course I'm going to worry for her."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, focusing on filing her nails, "Athena we're a little busy ourselves at the moment. You do realize that both Roman and Greek demigods are praying to us to help them in this battle of the camps. It's a little hard to not feel bi-polar. The headaches aren't helping either."

Zeus groaned and shifted uncomfortably in his throne. "Aphrodite you can't complain. You're practically the same as Venus as you are Aphrodite."

The beautiful woman's form flickered for a second before returning. She subconsciously rubbed her left temple. "Zeus please don't think of me as Venus. I happen to like my Greek form much better than roman. Besides headaches can cause wrinkles and I don't want that."

Mercury looked over to her incredulously. "You can change your form to look however you like, I don't think that's an issue."

"If you're all quite finished my daughter is fighting Arachne and trying to free my Parthenos from her clutches. Your children are on the quest of the century, and you're all complaining about headaches and wrinkles?" Athena said to the full throne room on Olympus.

Juno sighed. "Well it's not like we can help them. The Fates forbid it! And Athena we all know you were always more Greek than roman, of course you aren't constantly switching forms. The Romans aren't going to pray to you to help them."

Athena's form changed and her eyes went cold as she stood up. "The Romans degraded me! They took me, the patron of Athens!, and decided instead of converting me to someone of your status they would make me the goddess of crafts! Crafts! The Greeks recognized my strengths and made me the goddess of war and battle strategy but the Romans downsized me to goddess of crafts and trade! How dare they?"

Juno rubbed her eyes, "Minerva please, we heard about this 4000 years ago. It was not just you the Romans disregarded, are you forgetting Neptune and Pluto? Part of the Big Three and not even given a proper temple? Besides you were still the goddess of wisdom in Rome."

Minerva stepped towards the Roman Queen, "Yes but no one prayed to me anymore. No one asked me to help aid them in battle, or for my children to lead armies of demigods. It was all Bellona. Bellona was the new main goddess of war! She was the one who's temple they threw the spear in front of to see if they would rally their troops and attack! It was her they respected, not me."

Juno was just about to reply when the throne room doors burst open. In strode Poseidon, in his usual outfit, carrying his trident. "Brother I am sick of seeing my wife through Iris-messaging. You must let me leave to see her."

Zeus sat up straighter. "Poseidon you know I ordered Olympus closed. Since your son woke up from his 'sleep'-" Zeus threw Juno a dirty look- "you have begged me to allow you to get out of here. I am no fool brother, I know you mean to aid him and the seven on their quest."

Poseidon met the eyes of his brother, "And you do not wish to aid your son?"

Zeus's form flickered until it became Jupiter. "My son," he replied, "can handle this on his own. He is more than capable and does not need me to advise him at the first moment of trouble."

Poseidon stared at him, "Brother you and I both know you do not believe that. You are trying to set an example, but look around you. When have us gods ever followed the rules? Half of us are permanently attached to our thrones, complaining about the headaches and the other half have already broken the rules and spoken to their children in some way. Bacchus is currently watching our two sons battle the giant brothers and yet you let us do nothing to help them. The rules have already been broken, so tell me. Why are we not allowed to help our children? You know they cannot win this battle without us. Once again we rely on our children to save us while we could be helping them as they do so. I am no longer under attack underseas. Hades has already put aside his pride once to help, I am sure he would do so again. Why can't you?"

Jupiter stood. "Tread carefully Poseidon, you are in very dangerous waters here. I am not wrong. Olympus has been far too involved with the demigods and mortal world lately. If we take a step back, and act as we gods should, the giants and mother earth will slowly fall into a slumber and crumble by themselves."

Poseidon stepped towards his brother. "Why don't you ask the other gods how they feel about being stuck here. Maybe you're used to sitting in your palace all day but I can assure you I am not. I have responsibilities brother, both as a god and a father. You cannot ask me to put those aside for the sake of you being right and testing a theory. Besides our children have already seen that the giants will not back down, nor will Gaea."

Zeus took Jupiter's place and the god once again sat down in his throne. "We do not know that for sure-"

"Don't we?" Poseidon cut in. "We have watched the seven throughout this journey, seeing their battles. You all saw Jason, Piper and Leo save the mortal Tristan Mclean, our very own dear Hera, and witness the rise of Porphyrion. You know this is no trick brother, even now you watch over your boy as I watch over mine. You yourself sent the lightning bolt that helped your son kill Athena's bane. We know you watched and answered his prayers, we know you protect and look over him. Do not expect us to sit back while you allow yourself to help our children."

"Brother enough of this." Zeus glanced around at the full throne room warily before meeting Poseidon's eyes. "Yes I admit in a time of need I answered my son's prayers. I did this to save both my wife and child. I will not apologize for it."

Apollo leaned forward. "Dad he's not asking you to." Apollo, unlike many of the other gods, wasn't suffering from headaches. The Romans did not change his persona much at all. They even let him keep his name. Apollo was much the same as roman as he was Greek "What Uncle P here is trying to say is that it's time for us to help our kids."

Vulcan spoke up, "Why should they once again prove us wrong? Why should we let them save us when we are perfectly capable of helping them. You're ordering for us to sit back and watch our children die. My son Leo," his form flickered to Hephaestus, "is one of the seven. He's the Captain of the Argo II, a title that makes him a great threat to the giants. You were in a rage when Percy Jackson refused to become one of us and yet you are once again allowing him to prove that mortals can be better than gods. That they don't sit back and wait for someone to save them, they do it themselves."

Zeus took in both of his sons. "What do you expect me to do? What have they done to prove they are worthy of our help?"

"Oh Zeus shut up!" Juno snapped. "Put aside your pride and open your eyes. These demigods attempt to save us. They have defeated 3 giants and are very close to  
defeating 2 more. Even now Bacchus helps Perseus and Jason and yet you say they have done nothing to prove themselves? No my husband. I know that I went against your wishes and I know I took a terrible risk in uniting these camps. Even now the Romans head over to Camp Half-Blood in the hopes of wiping out the Greeks once and for all. I know you blame me for the problems we have now but know this. It was our only hope to keep our family alive."

The gods stared at Juno before Zeus broke the silence. "They must close the Doors of Death."

Demeter stared at her brother, "Zeus what are you talking about?"

"The demigods. They must close the Doors of Death. Then, and only then, will I allow the gods to aid the demigods in the defeat of the giants. They must prove  
themselves worthy and this will be the ultimate test."

"But father, that means someone will have to go to the other side of the Doors. The one connected to the Underworld. You are condemning one of our children to death." Athena protested.

"Or I am giving them a test in which they are not allowed to fail. We all know Percy Jackson has a sacrifice to make. Let this be it, and not something that could further harm us. Poseidon shares no information known to him about his sons fate so we are left in the dark. We know that the Doors must be closed eventually why not as soon as possible? We will achieve two accomplishments with one and only then will I lead us into battle."

Poseidon's eyes cooled. "Brother what you are implying about my son I do not pretend to know. However let me tell you this. It is cruel, one of the cruelest things you could do, to set this up and ask us to watch. One of our children will die, it may be Percy himself, and you ask us to watch that happen to see if the demigods can prove themselves? Hasn't my son done enough?"

"No brother, you cannot change my mind on this. I swear upon the Styx that once the demigods close the Door of Death, and only then, will I lift the confinement of the gods to Olympus and allow you to go about as you usually would. Anyone who does not abide my law will be punished severely and harshly. That is my promise." As Zeus spoke thunder boomed outside and Apollo felt a sudden chill go up his spine.

Apollo had just opened his mouth to speak when Bacchus flashed into the room. "Thank father that's over with. Poseidon's brat is one of the most ungrateful little-"

"Hello Dionysus." Poseidon cut across the wine god. "Glad to know you did eventually do something and help my son and nephew in defeating the giant brothers."

The gods form flickered until he was Dionysus. The wine god cowered a bit and looked away from Poseidon's gaze. "Oh you know me," he said, "always willing to help the little brats- I mean campers out."

Poseidon nodded although his eyes held amusement. "Uh huh."

Dionysus hurriedly scurried to sit in his throne and finally seemed to sense the tension in the room. "Ohh what did I miss here?"

Diana sighed, "Our dear father just made an announcement. Maybe someone ought to tell you about it."

Dionysus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Athena sighed and turned to face him. She started to quietly explain what Zeus had proclaimed and while she did so Poseidon turned back to Zeus.

"I agree with you all that what Juno did was foolish. It was an incredible risk to take. However I also agree with her that it was necessary." At the gods surprised looks Poseidon circled to face them all. "Yes, necessary. I am saying it was necessary for my son to be taken from his home and placed in the greatest of all dangers. I am saying it is necessary to unite both aspects of our children. It is the only way we can win this war. Our family must be the strongest it ever has been and that requires unity."

"Thank you brother!" Juno cried. Poseidon turned to face her.

"Oh do not mistake me Juno. I am terribly angry at you for placing my son in harms way. However I know why you did it and that is the only reason I do not wage war upon your beautiful home this very instant. When this is all over you and I are having a very long talk my sister, and it will not be a pleasant one." Poseidon warned her.

Juno was about to reply when suddenly Apollo's eyes turned green and started to glow. Poseidon stumbled back with his hand on his head and Athena let out a shriek.

At once Zeus stood up. "What is it? What's going on?"

Apollo slumped back in his chair, his eyes returning to their normal color. He closed them and muttered incoherent sentences. "Arachne... parthenos... Annabeth and Percy... Tartarus..."

Poseidon was still looking at an empty patch of air with horror and pain mixed on his face. Athena was doing something similar.

Zeus rounded on Dionysus. "Is this your doing?"

His son held his hands up in surrender. "This has nothing to do with me. Once moment she was explaining what had happened the next those three all go psycho crazy."

Diana's form changed to Artemis and she moved to crouch in front of Apollo. "Brother what is it?" she asked urgently.

Demeter had gone to Athena in an attempt to calm her. She looked over at her brother and shook her head at her brother. "She keeps whispering Tartarus over and over again."

Zeus looked at Poseidon. He had suddenly gone very still and Zeus saw his eyes meet Athena's. They nodded in unison before Poseidon moved to slump in his chair.

"Brother what-?" Zeus started to say but was interrupted by the entrance of Hades.

"Zeus where's Poseidon-" the god of the Underworld started to say but stopped once he caught sight of Athena and Poseidon. "Ah so they're both here. And they already know by the looks of it."

"Know what?" Zeus asked, starting to get annoyed. "Hades tell me what's happened?"

Hades turned to look at his youngest sibling. "Zeus something that has either just condemned us or just saved us has happened."

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on!" Mars cried.

Apollo sat straighter in his seat and looked at the gods in the throne room. "2 demigods just fell into Tartarus. And judging from their parents reactions I think you can tell who it was."

"Annabeth," Athena moaned, "oh my poor daughter. My poor Annabeth."

"Annabeth? What about Percy? Are you forgetting my son fell with your daughter." Poseidon snapped at her.

"Your son had a choice!" Athena told him, "Annabeth did not."

"My son didn't have a choice and you know it! Your daughter just condemned him to be sent to the deepest pit of hell!" Poseidon cried thunderously.

"Quiet!" Zeus roared. The throne room settled down and all gods returned to their thrones. Poseidon sat with his head in his hands, eyes averted from everyone else  
ignoring their worried gaze. Athena sat in hers, not uttering a sound, her eyes far away and glassy with the look of horror in them.

"Now," Zeus said calmly. His voice pierced the room and suddenly the only sound that could be heard was the hearth flickering away. "Apollo, Hades. What has happened?"

The light god's eyes met those of the god of darkness and an understanding passed between them. Hades glanced at Poseidon before averting his gaze. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have just fallen into Tartarus brother, after defeating the monster Arachne."

Gasps were the only thing to be heard. Suddenly Aphrodite had tears in her eyes, Mars looked slightly unsettled. Hephaestus was nauseated and had a look of pity. Demeter looked worried for the children and Hera looked saddened by the news but not surprised. Diana was looking at her brother worriedly but she had a grim look on her face.

Zeus sat there surprised.

"So it's finally happened then." Diana's voice pierced the silence. "The Great Prophecy has definitely come into action. Two of the strongest demigods are in a place where us gods do not even dare to venture and will attempt to close the doors of death."

Hades turned to look at her and nodded. "My son barely escaped and the only way he did so was because 2 giants dragged him out."

Demeter turned to Zeus, "What about now brother? Shall we help out children now when some of their own are in an inescapable pit?"

Poseidon flinched and Athena caught her breath. Zeus just sat there. Finally he spoke. "My nephew and his girlfriend are in Tartarus?"

Hermes looked at his father, "Dad if you make them say it out loud any more Poseidon's gonna flood America. For the last time yes."

Zeus leaned back, astounded. "But no one can survive Tartarus. The best we can hope for them is to just escape it."

"Zeus," Poseidon's voice came out muffled since his hands were over his face. He raised his head and no one could stand his bloodshot gaze. "If I have to fight my way out of here I will. But I will not let my son go through Tartarus alone with no aid."

Athena met the sea god's gaze, "Nor will my daughter suffer down there without my guidance."

Zeus sighed in defeat. "I agree that they need help. But we are not allowed to interfere-"

"Just stop brother. Do you think that Hades did not help Nico while he was down- oh gods, with all those monsters and enemies," Poseidon's mask of determination faltered to show the true depth of worry and pain he was feeling. "There will be Titans down there Zeus. And Percy with be their number 1 target. Without help how will he be able to fend for himself?"

Zeus winced. It was hardly noticeable but it was still a wince. "I acknowledge that they will have to face great hardships, but what can we do? If I provided you with an opportunity to go down to Tartarus and help your son would you? You do know that we gods cannot just teleport back out of there."

Poseidon hesitated and it was in his moment of weakness that Zeus struck. "No. You wouldn't. Nor would Athena and neither did Hades. As much as you love your children you would not go down there and help them. If you could send help from afar of course, I know you would. But to actually go to Tartarus?None of us gods would ever do so willingly."

Suddenly Poseidon looked very broken. "Zeus stop," he said in a defeated voice laced with a layer of guilt. "I have heard enough."

"Do not blame me brother for not wanting to put you at risk when if presented with the choice you would not do so either. I understand that once the Doors of Death are closed and our children head off to fight in Greece we must help them. Battles are something all of us are acquainted with. It is a fight for our salvation and we must help defeat our enemy. But to go down to Tartarus just to save your children? Can any of us here say we would do it?"

"Zeus," Poseidon whispered, "enough."

The gods on their thrones shifted uncomfortably. Artemis looked around and met Hera's gaze. They had no children to have to save but each had people they were close to. Artemis had her hunters and Hera had her champion's. However none of the gods, despite the almost overwhelming guilt they felt, could speak up truthfully and deny the king's words.

"No." Zeus spoke and this time he was staring sadly at the deities around him. "Because we are selfish just as humans are. We are greedy, manipulative and cruel just as humans are. Apparently Percy Jackson had the choice to let Annabeth fall into Tartarus alone and he didn't let her. He went to Tartarus for her and if we cannot do the same for our own children what does that say about us?"

"We all knew Percy was crazy," Apollo said quietly.

"But he loves her enough to go to hell for her." Aphrodite said and for once she did not seem stupid or annoying. She was completely serious and did not find something important amusing. "That is a love beyond anything."

"Would Annabeth have done the same for him I wonder?" Hephaestus mused.

"Of course she would!" Athena cried. "How can you even suggest-?"

"Oh Athena we get it. They're crazy in love and unnervingly loyal to one another. We were just wondering." Dionysus said.

"I wonder if Percy was supposed to let her fall. Was that his sacrifice?" Hermes wondered.

"If so he failed." Hades replied.

"What of the rest of the seven? What were they doing?" Hestia murmured.

"They were retrieving Athena's Parthenos. Otherwise I'm sure Frank and Jason would have helped the two." Hera informed the gods.

They continued to ask and answer questions in this matter and all the while Poseidon was growing more and more tense. Water all over the world was growing frenzied and dangerous. It was a mournful grey color and all over the world currents were let loose. There was mounting waves, and the waters were growing colder and colder. None of the gods noticed.

"Do you think the Fates planned to have them both fall into Tartarus? Maybe Percy was supposed to stay with the rest of the seven." Demeter said.

"Are you saying that someone may have defied the Fates?" Zeus asked incredulously.

"Well we never could understand those three completely could we? Maybe everything that happens is not controlled by them, maybe they just predict the most likely outcome. However if anyone would defy them it would be Poseidon's son. We know better than anyone that he is not afraid to stand up to anyone when it comes to something he believes in." Mars spoke up.

"But he may have just signed his own death warrant! No one would do that willingly!" Zeus cried.

"At the time do you think he thought of it that way? All he knew was that he had to either save Annabeth or go with her. Maybe the Fates did plan it, maybe they did not. It isn't likely that we'll ever find out is it? Percy and Annabeth are together. That's all that matters to them." Aphrodite sighed, "It's so romantic."

"Think of what you are saying." Athena cautioned the gods, "If we are wrong and are doubting the Fates when there is no doubt to be had than we may be in for a rude awakening."

"We will wait and see." Zeus decided. "If Athena's daughter and Poseidon's son manage to escape Tartarus and the seven close the Doors of Death than we will join them. We must wait to see if they are up to the challenge or if they will perish-"

Poseidon was now shaking with fury and grief. To know that his son may have chosen to go into Tartarus instead of staying above earth where he would have been safer was almost too much for the god. Now to have to sit here and listen to his family talk about his death so casually, as if it hardly mattered- well it was something the sea god could take no more of.

"Enough!" He roared. The room fell silent as Poseidon stood up. "That's enough. You all may be perfectly content to sit here and discuss the end of the world as if it isn't really happening but I am not. My son, my only demigod child, is down in the deepest pit of Hades. With only one companion to help him. I cannot sit here and listen to you talk about their deaths as if it was merely a conversation about the weather."

Zeus sighed, "Poseidon listen to me-"

"No! I said enough! I am done listening to you Zeus." Poseidon's voice cracked and the gods gasped when his normally bright sea green eyes turned to look at them. They held so much guilt and anger and frustration. So much worry. The most startling thing about them however was the fact that they were dark green. The eyes held a look of defeat that shocked as much as it scared the rest of the gods. "I am done hearing how terrible of parents we are, and of how my son could have been happier right now if he had just let go of the hand of the girl he loves. I am finished hearing about how we are as weak and unholy as mortals. My son may once again be fighting for his life and yet I am able to do nothing to help him. And we all know now that if I had the choice I wouldn't go help him personally either." Poseidon's voice dropped to a sad, broken whisper. "I'm done."

He made his way to the throne room doors. When Zeus spoke to him the king's voice held surprise as well as worry. "Brother wait-"

Poseidon stopped at the doors. "No Zeus. I am finished." His voice was hard and weary at the same time. "I will not stay here further than necessary Zeus, and if you try to force me too then you will have a greater war than you can imagine on your hands."

And with that he left the great throne room of Olympus, leaving the rest of the deities to ponder just how serious the middle brother was.

It is said that in Ancient Greek times Poseidon was the most temperamental god. That over the slightest comment or insult he would flood the homes of millions and wreak havoc on the people who had done so. Over the years he had become more mature and wiser. Not quite so impulsive. Now however, as great storms from the ocean and earthquakes shook the earth, the gods couldn't help but wonder if he was back to letting his emotions control him. If maybe he had been right in saying that he was done. Done playing by the rules, done allowing people to get away with everything they had done. Maybe realizing just how far he would be able to push himself to go to save his son had broken him. Maybe he was finally done.

oooOOOooo

**I was a bit sad when I wrote this story and I think that kind of shows through here. I'm sorry to anyone who thought it was too much or OOC. Hopefully it wasn't too bad and some of you liked it :) you know I love reviews, and favourites! **

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
